Seth Oleander
(('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) Biography Early life Seth was born 35 years ago, in a small town in Bulgaria called Mezdra, a few hours north-east of Sofia. His parents, Victor and Olivia Oleander, were both of British decent, but moved to Bulgaria to work with dragons at the nearby national park & dragon preservation center of Vratsa. Seth began his academic career at Durmstrang, but transferred to Hogwarts three years later, due to his parents who went on to study dragon behavior in the UK. Post Graduation Seth graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 18 years ago, and has since then lived quite an interesting life. An alumni of Gryffindor house, Seth's always been known to make bold life choices, and fear of failure never seemed likely to stop him. He married his Hogwarts sweetheart Psyche Prince at the tender age of 18. Psyche, a black haired girl with stunning green eyes and a feisty temper from Slytherin house, made him very happy. He then chased down his dream, pursuing a career as a chaser for the national Bulgarian Quidditch team. A dream that would take him half way across the world on a broomstick and earn him both fame and fortune along the way... as well as a number of persistent fan-girls, which unfortunately led to his young wife divorcing him a few years down the line when her jealousy ended up consuming her. Quidditch Seth played for the National Bulgarian Quidditch Team for a total of five years but was forced to call it quits after a bad incident at a local establishment in France involving: the all-female French National Quidditch Team, three bottles of fire whiskey, and a member of the press - whom that evening, in a cloud of purple smoke and a flash, managed capture the completely indecent display on camera. As quick as that flash, Seth's quidditch career was well and truly over due to bad press, and a week later he was replaced by a young chaser named Dwarok Zephyr, a 19 year old boy, with skinny knees, long black hair, and a price winning smile. Of course, this was a long time ago, and even though Mr. Oleander might have been famous in the past, his star would since long have faded into oblivion. The exception, perhaps, would be the select few people who pride themselves with an extensive knowledge of Quidditch. You know, the kind of people who are able to name every team member of every quidditch team playing in the Quidditch league between 1995 and 2015... Freaks. The dark years After his career crashed and burned, Seth moved to London, and found his peace in the bottom of a bottle. And it wasn't until a year later, when his friend and fellow quidditch player Proxima Saenz dragged him out of his hole and told him to get his shit together, that he actually managed to get back up on his feet. Seth looked to music and art, and found a connection in creativity that he never thought he'd find. He took guitar lessons at a muggle academy in London whilst earning his living at a local shop in Diagon Alley, oddly enough not selling Quidditch supplies, but books. It was also there that he picked up on literature and poetry, a creative pass time that he never thought he'd enjoy quite as much as he did. This interest eventually bled into art, and he began painting as well, and although he might not be the best painter, musician, or poet in the world he strives to put his heart and soul into his art and views the subject as the element that binds life together. which brings us up to date... Teaching at Hogwarts Seth simply heard word that Hogwarts was lacking an arts teacher, and the bold Gryffindor that he is, he figured he might simply apply for the job. After all, the worst thing that can happen is that he's not offered the position. At least he'll try his very best to become a great teacher, and he has enough life experience to teach the students about arts as well as life itself.